


there's no one else (as dense as you)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: kintsugi [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Briar just wants some Rest, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Mammon is dense, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “How long should I stay like this?”“Forever,” Beel said to Mammon. “I’ll get some more snacks.”
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: kintsugi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	there's no one else (as dense as you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for savourthelittlethings on tumblr
> 
> 8\. “Look I know you’re a hardass, but could you play with my hair? It would really help.” with Briar/Mammon?
> 
> Migraines suck I've been fighting one for the past 5 days   
> this has been a psa

Mammon was in one of his moods. Lucifer had, yet again, confiscated goldie for the foreseeable future after Mammon had come home dripping in jewels he intended to sell off for an even bigger price.

It was good business, Mammon would insist.

Lucifer called it a scam.

That of course, always had Briar pondering why Lucifer of all people really cared whether people fell prey to his brother. Lucifer had no issue letting his brothers fall prey to his punishments; then again, they supposed that that was in private.

Regardless, Lucifer had punished Mammon—without violence, this time, Briar was so proud—and Mammon was making sure everyone in the house knew exactly how unhappy he was with that.

Briar shoved their face into Belphegor’s shoulder with a soft whimper. It was a futile attempt to block Mammon’s loud voice out, but it made them feel better, if only slightly. They were having a bad day. They’d woken with the beginnings of a headache that had only gotten worse upon leaving their room.

The headache had progressed into a migraine, which had led them to flee to Belphegor and Beelzebub’s room. Belphegor helped soothe them to sleep while his brother fed Briar snacks and water to keep their body going. It was helpful since Briar never wanted to move when they had migraines.

Every step made their temples throb as if someone was smacking them upside the head. Too much activity and the increase of their pulse would only further the amount of pain they were in. It’d taken hours of laying in the dark with the occasional visit from their demons to get the pain to a bearable level.

Then Mammon had burst into the room with Levi’s arms wrapped around his waist in a futile attempt to force him back. Briar appreciated the effort in the part of their head that wasn’t occupied by the increasing urge to murder their first man.

“Who does he think he is?!” Mammon demanded. Levi opened his mouth only to be cut off. “Just because he’s the oldest, he treats us all like trash!”

“All he did was take away your credit card,” Beel rumbled. His voice was hushed and considerate; Mammon didn’t get the memo.

“You’re exhausting,” Belphie’s tail laid itself over Briar’s shoulders. “Go yell somewhere else.”

“Why you—! Briar, back me up! You know that Lucifer’s power goes to his head!”

Yes, Briar did know that. Just as they knew how to disembowel someone, curtesy of Satan.

“Mammon, shut up.” Levi shifted nervously as he watched Briar tense. “Stop being dense and GTFO.”

“I’m not leaving until someone acknowledges how unfair this is! He never punishes anyone else for being what they are!”

That was another matter entirely, and one that Briar would gladly take on any other day. However, the frustration in the room was sliding down their throat at a nauseating pace. Mammon’s anger was like a vice around their head, squeezing harder with every renewed throb of their head. Even Belphie’s usually calming presence wasn’t cutting it. Briar’s senses were too hyped up to be calmed.

A state of overstimulation, Solomon had called it during one of their joint lessons.

Briar certainly felt overstimulated.

Mammon’s mouth opened. Briar sat up to squint at him. The light hurt their eyes and they thanked Belphegor when his tail lifted to offer a visor of sorts.

“Mammon,” Briar said with great difficulty. Their eyes closed as they took in a deep breath. It was like trying to squeeze air into the tiniest of holes; their nausea took up too much space. “I know you’re a hardass. I know you’re dense. I know you’re upset; but for the love of all that is holy, _read the room.”_

He blinked. “What—”

“They have a headache, dumbass.” Levi’s fingers tapped against his D.D.D. “’Mammon’s about to get his ass kicked ROFL.’”

“If you’re going to stay, come pet my hair. It would really help.”

Mammon froze in place. “I don’t know that—”

Briar’s head lifted to shoot him a glare; his mouth closed. Slowly, he approached them. He was acting as if they’d attack at any moment—actually, they realized with a jolt, he was acting like they were Lucifer. The thought was sobering but not enough to get them to calm their ire just yet.

When his fingers carded into their hair, they felt some of their tension fade away.

“Is this okay?” Mammon whispered.

They let out a soft hum and rolled back over to hide in the darkness of Belphie’s loose sweater. Mammon’s embarrassment was much easier to swallow than his anger. It eased the nausea in their stomach and left a sweet aftertaste behind.

Slowly, the throb in their head eased until they were able to surrender to Belphegor’s influence. Soft chatter sounded above them, but it was soft enough not to cause Briar pain.

“How long should I stay like this?”

“Forever,” Beel said to Mammon. “I’ll get some more snacks.”

“I’ll come with. Trying to babysit Mammon is exhausting.”

Mammon growled in Levi’s direction. Briar shifted at the sound only to be hushed quickly.

“S’ alright.” He was awkward with Belphegor around, his face flushed and growing embarrassment palpable. “I got ya.”

He did.

And that, Briar thought sleepily, might be just enough for him to get away with being so dense.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts to ease the boredom of quarantine! You can find a [list of prompts here](https://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/post/613700325091786752/obey-me-quarantine-prompt-list) or drop some of your own
> 
> (I'm on chapter 14 so please no spoilers/prompts for anything past that!)


End file.
